Looking Back
by FallenAnimosity
Summary: Roxas growled and his eyes narrowed. He glared at Axel through his slits and yelled.“What is it then? What do you want? You’re here now, Im listening. Please enlighten me for I am so slow and stupid.”“I WANT YOU!” Axel screamed.
1. Slow starts

**Slow starts; chapter 1 [ edited 15.07.07 because I've had complaints...:( **

**Disclamers blah de blah. You know it I know it, lets just save time not re capping. If you are looking for a fic that moves really fast and gets to the 'good stuff' well sorry to say, I pride myself on writting actual stories. Sorry again. I hope my spelling and blah is correct, don't comment on it please, I will just delete the fic and leave you to the mercy of those who actually wanted to read this. **

**Also because I will be doing this over a couple of days and what not, the characters and their reactions may change, it depend all on my mood. Sometimes its a humourous mood others well lets just not talk about those. There may be other pairings but again maybe not. Constructive critism is always welcome. Not just 'you suck go die'. If you need inspitation to review well, how about giving me answers to who was the first part of the stories view in. Roxas's? or someone else? **

**Anywho moving on, read, review, or else.**

I looked at the house, the pitiful rain trying to make the flames go away. It wouldn't work, no matter how hard it tried. I flicked the lid of the lighter closed; all to be heard was the sound of my raged breaths and the metals closing on one another. The sound echoed in my ears and I turned and walked away. There was nothing left for me, not anymore.

_It's finally done_.

Sirens swarmed past me and I turned down the alley way. I wasn't going to look back, I promised myself; I promised them I wouldn't look back.

xXx

Bright blue eyes glared at the sun that was coming through the window. "Too early" the male voice mumbled. He rolled over, hiking the sheets up higher over his chest and shut his eyes once again to the world. That lovely moment was over in a second as loud banging foots steps echoed up the hallway. Someone was running, and they were running to him.

"He's here already"

The door burst open and a grinning idiot stood in its frame with an evil glint in his eyes. To be fair his twin had a nice smile, but he would never tell him that. Why? It was funny to tell him that he was ugly, his reactions were always priceless.

"Wakey-Wakey!" the teen jumped on the huddled mass under the sheets.

"No" was the curt reply

"Roxas" the mass did not move, the teen sighed and then got up off the bed.

_Thank god he's gone, maybe I can go back to sleep_

That fantasy was short lived as Roxas heard what could only be described as a battle cry coming towards him. His eyes shot open, his body upright, lips forming the word 'no' but it was too late. His brunet brother had pounced flying through the air and everything appeared to Roxas in slow motion. He could see the face, those evil eyes, and a wide toothy smile looming over him, the shadow over his face as he crooned his neck. Then the effects of gravity kicked in. The aforementioned brunet landed on Roxas, both boys emitting'oomph' as their bodies collided. The springs in the mattress coiled and the two bodies were sent flying on the floor, sheets and all.

"I-idiot" came the breathless reply; Roxas had been effectively winded.

"Well if you had gotten up when I came in the first time, this whole situation could have been avoided" said the brunet getting to his feet.

"Sora!" Roxas started "Wait…this wasn't the first time you've been in my room this morning?"

Sora smiled "nu-uh"

"Arghnnn! Okay! I'm getting up"

Roxas rolled over onto his knees swaying a little bit as he stood up. Sora circled him prancing like a fairy. Roxas groaned at the thought, it was only a year ago that Sora came out to his family, it was right before school holidays. They were meant to begin their last year with no surprises or extra difficulties. Roxas planned to spend his holidays, sleeping for the most part. But that had proven difficult with his parents continuously talking to his brother about certain 'gay' things. Roxas had been having trouble sleeping, bad mental images kept him awake. He did not under any circumstances want to picture anyone he knew having sex, let alone male to male sex. Roxas had nothing wrong with Sora or anyone else who had sexual preferences like him. He just liked to remain blissfully ignorant, less problems that way. His perfect day was spent hassle free, eating food, sleeping in class, eating more food and then going home, to sleep. That's why, when bad mental images of Sora disturbed his precious sleeping time, did he start to look for closure. He and Sora had a long talk about it, and most times now he could sleep peacefully. Most times. There were on the odd occasion, a wet dream here and there, about people, namely males he had passed on the street. But Roxas wasn't gay, he was sure of it. It was just a curious age, gayness wasn't hereditary, Sora told him so. That was after he got up off the floor from laughing so hard.

It was a new year, their last year to be precise and Roxas was sure it was going to be the same old same old. He threw his school uniform on and thumped down the stairs.

"Morning!" cooed his mother, she smiled at Roxas.

"Sleep well?"

Roxas groaned as a reply and his mother shook her head, her long brown braid bouncing on her back. Roxas went to sit down and his mother picked up two bags and stood near the door. Roxas stopped midway, and then he remembered their usual routine.

_Oh crap_

"Sora! He's up!" their mother called.

Next thing Roxas knew was a hand had grabbed him on his collar and he was dragged through the door surprisingly fast. Luckily he'd managed to grab his bag before Sora and his unnatural strength practically threw him onto the pathway. He landed with a thud and Sora after waving to their mum, grabbed Roxas's arm and started to run towards school. Well that's where Roxas hoped Sora was taking him.


	2. Green Eyed Monster

**A/N: Okay this is chapter numeraux deux. **

**DISCLAIMER-blah**

**Review please, I think I am being kind in posting these chapters in one day, sooo please reward me with reviews. Good ones of course.**

**Ummm more to come...hope you like this.**

Green eyes stared at the wooden roof. The fan swung noisily around and around, almost begging to be turned off. The man sat up and the sun shone against his frame, he was only just a teenager still. A knock on the door made his head shoot to the left, an elderly man walked through eyes shinning when he saw the boy awake.

"Mornin' gramps" said the boy stretching his long arms above his head.

The man chuckled "Good morning to you Axel. How are you feeling this morning?"

Axel shrugged in response rubbing his mane of red hair with his hand. "Never been better" came the facetious reply. "Where's the misses?"

Only a short while after he'd said it a high pitched elderly sing song voice came echoed down the hallway. "He'd better be up!" A white bundle of hair pushed its way past the elderly man, and she stood in front of the teen. She put her finger to her chin and then flicked him on the forehead.

"Why aren't you up yet? Lazy bones you're going to school today."

Axel stared at her in shock; _you've got to be kidding me_

"Axel it's about time you went back, everyone's fine with it. Come on I ironed your uniform it's as good as new." was the energetic reply from the elderly woman.

Axel rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed. "No way mister you are getting up! Gramps get the bucket"

Axel took in a deep breath and started to choke as he was drenched from head to toe in water. He flailed his arms around uselessly; "I'm up" he cried "I'm UP!" he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel ringing the water out of his phenomenally large spikey hair. He looked in the mirror "school" he groaned to his reflection, and then a bundle of clothes hit him in the side of his head.

"Arnggh" he growled from his now, sitting place on the bathroom floor, arms draped over the cabinet and the laundry basket.

He heard laughter from the doorway, and blew at the shirt over his head. "The floor was wet" he whined to Nan.

xXx

Ten useless minutes later Roxas was sitting at his desk in homeroom. Hayner and the others sat around talking aimlessly, and Roxas prepared to sleep.

"Did you hear he's coming back?" Well, that certainly got Roxas's attention. Whispers started up and Hayner, Olette and the others continued to take turns adding their versions of events.

"I heard he was finally let out of jail." "Who would let someone that crazy out of jail" "Didn't someone say he killed his parents?" "Apparently he was forced to come back to school by the government" "Didn't he used to be into boys?" "He was psycho for sure" "He used to be best buds with Roxas right?"

The boy in question opened his eyes and turned over to look at his friends. "Huh?" Roxas said as he put his arm up to rest his head in the palm of his hand.

"You didn't know?" was Kairi's shocked reply.

Roxas gave her a 'no shit Sherlock' look. The group gave a worried look and Hayner leaned down.

"Axel's coming back" suddenly his head was too heavy for his hand and Roxas's head fell and banged noisily against his desk. He lay there desensitised head near his arm eyes open in shock.

The teacher walked in, "Sorry I'm late kids"

Roxas slowly sat up eyes still wide open. Someone hit him on the back of his head, it was Demyx. He smiled as a greeting and then narrowed his eyes, he mouthed some words. Roxas cocked his head onto the side, he couldn't read lips goddamn it! Demyx tried again, this time slower. He let out a low groan when Roxas shrugged and shook his head. Roxas turned back to the front of the class, where the teacher was rushing through notices. She'd obviously had her daily dose of caffeine.

"Okay, that's it off to class" Roxas looked at the clock. They were ten minutes early, but his persistent teacher pushed them out of the door.

"No dawdling!" she crowed

Roxas walked to his next class when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Cold chills ran down his spine.

_Not now, he couldn't have found me already. _

"Demyx" Roxas sighed relieved.

"I'm happy to see you too Roxas! You didn't wait for me after house group." Demyx pouted.

"What?"

"I said I needed to talk to you."

"Oh"

An awkward silence settled between the two as Roxas stopped and leant against the door to his next class. Demyx leant against the water fountain behind him.

"I take it you heard" Demyx shuffled his books in his hands

Roxas sighed as an acknowledgement, Demyx opened his eyes wider as to say 'well?'

"Doesn't concern me" Roxas suddenly found the books clutched against his lap very interesting.

A couple of girls walked past the group who had now gathered around the door. Roxas nearly missed their conversation but heard a phrase that would haunt him through out the day.

'_Green eyed monster'_

He was here, that was for sure and Roxas was stuck thinking about him again.


	3. Expectations

**A/N:Okay here is chapter 3**

**What did Axel do? Oh the drama.**

**DISCLAIMER: refer to chapter 1**

**Sorry about the drawn out relationships. But for it to not be cheesy the story has to go slow. You don't know how much I would love to speed up. But I don't want mine to end up sounding like other ff's sooo iguessiwilljustgoslow. Meh,**

**Hope you like this, and bewarned I turn into a vampire unless I get reviews. **

**Review or beware the full moon.. wait...thats a werewolf isn't it...damn...**

Axel sat in the principal's office of his old school.

"Because you left during the middle of your last year, you will not be kept back. But you will have to repeat the beginning part of your senior year with some of the students from last year. I take it you haven't changed your choice of subjects to study."

Axel looked at the middle aged man in his eyes. "Not unless you've added new subjects"

The principal smiled "As a matter of fact, there have been a few changes" he then chuckled, and it sent chills down Axel's spine. He dared not ask.

"Due to an incident involving a certain pair of males, all classes are now co-ed."

Axel smirked, "Marluxia?"

The principal coughed nervously. "Yes, well, I am not to detain you with trivial details. You have your books?"

Axel nodded.

"Your schedule?" another nod, "Then get out of my office."

Axel stared at the principal, the principal looked at Axel with a 'well duh' expression on his face.

Axel got up and walked to the door. _Time_ _to pick up from where I left off. _

Little did Axel know that, that would be harder than first thought.

xXx

Axel walked to his first class ignoring all of the stares from passer-by's. His books swung loosely under his arm by his side.

Everything seemed normal until he walked past 'him'. The only person that he'd thought about every god damn waking hour. The only one that would force Axel to back to that time: he was Axel's only one.

He didn't look up at Axel when he passed, he didn't seem to care. Demyx stood by him eyes closed sighing. He inwardly smiled as he thought about all of the crazy stuff he and Demyx had gotten up to. Axel bet the janitor still didn't know why he couldn't stop the coloured dye from spreading through all the water facilities. There had been a little argument over which colour, red said Axel, but after he thought about it some more, Axel was glad they had chosen green.

Eventually the water was cut of through out the school and that day the students had gone home early. Turns out someone had emptied the art block's complete storage of dye into the water filters. It was a miracle neither had been caught.

Axel had made a copy of every key he could to every door in the school. Demyx had this unnatural talent of wooing every male possible, even if they weren't gay. When these two were scheming it was no wonder the school hadn't blown up. That was a lie.

Axel did manage to blow up the school, only part of it anyway. Poor Zexion still won't uncover his eye.

It was chemistry sixth period, Roxas was putting Calcium Bicarbonate onto a spatula and Axel was pouring Sulphuric Acid into a test tube. Unfortunately Roxas had dropped the spatula on the floor and Axel happened to become side tracked by a certain 'very cute' body part in clear view, when he bent over to pick it up.

Axel didn't realise that he had put too much in, and apparently when you mix it together and the amounts are unbalance the last thing you should do, is put it over an open flame.

Zexion didn't know that. Everyone was unscathed, with the exception of Zexion's right eyebrow. He ended up growing out his lilac fringe, which ended up being a bonus for dear old Zexy; from a large percentage of bishie loving persons in the schools point of view anyway.

Axel walked to English in a gloom. Had he honestly expected to not see them again? Worse he had expected everything to be back to normal and he had expected no one but him to feel pained due to his 'sudden withdrawal' from school. Even worse, he had hoped he wouldn't have to look back at all of the people in his life at 'that' time.

Sighing he took his seat.

xXx

Sora looked over at the red head sitting next to him. His eyes opened wide when he realised that tall frame.

"Axel?"

The red head look startled as he saw whose voice it was. He looked confused by Sora's beaming smile.

"Hey, Axel haven't seen you for a long time. Why do you look so surprised it's almost like I'm the first person to talk to you."

Axel visibly tensed, Sora giggled nervously.

"That would be because you are the first person to talk to me." Axel forced a smile.

"Well yay, for being first. Hey, are you coming to sit with us at lunch? I'm sure the group will be excited to have ya back." Sora saw Axel's hesitation, "Great" Sora beamed meet me after class.

Axel sighed again. It was going to be a looooong day.

xXx

Roxas hadn't seen him all day, he was thinking about him though. Non friggin stop!

Thankfully his favourite class for the day had arrived, lunch. The others argued that lunch wasn't a subject but Roxas thought otherwise, you could learn very important things at lunch time. Like who's got vendettas against who and who wants to jump who. Also it provides a certain nutritional value that the other subjects were lacking. Maths would be a hell of a lot more fun if they were using skittles for data, to base their linear graphs on. It was bad enough that they had names in maths that resembled delicious treats. Bar graphs, who in their sick mind tells a hungry kid to draw a bar graph and expect them to not picture snacks? Don't even get him started on pie graphs.

He sat at their usual spot; everyone was there, Demyx, Zexion, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Namine. _Wait where is Sora?_

Speak of the devil. A hand slapped itself hard against my shoulder causing me to jump and inhale on my bar. I coughed and spluttered before reaching up to take a drink of water. His eyes were watering and he was red in the cheeks but luckily now he could breathe.

Hold that thought.

He saw everyone's faces go rigid; boy did Roxas not want to see who else was standing behind him. He turned around and he stood there. He was standing there, just standing not really doing anything, looking nervous like he was about to bungy jump off Niagara Falls. Roxas didn't know whether he wanted to hug him or wraps his hands around his neck.

He chose the latter.

xXx

Axel stood there, looking at all of them, how he wished he could find a deep hole and bury himself in it. Or bury all of them in it. Either way get out of this ridiculous situation. They sat their looking like stunned mullets, at this Axel turned to look at Demyx; who literally looked like a stunned mullet.

Someone was choking he heard the sound; it was coming from right in front of him. There he was in all his blondness, choking?

_Come on, you can't die at the hands of a friggin' bar before I can apologise._

Axel went to take a step forward before Roxas turned around, now over his choking fit. Axel felt his legs turn to jelly,

_With his cute puffy eyes and red cheeks Roxas looks soo…molestable._

Axel cursed himself, when he saw Roxas face turn into a frown.

_He couldn't have heard me could he? _

Roxas jumped off his seat and launched his hands at the taller boys' neck successfully knocking them both over in the process. Roxas had his hands successfully wrapped around Axel's throat choking him.

"Nnggah" came Axel's plead. No one was moving to help him. Then they all started to move at once. Axel flinched, but luckily his morbid thoughts of them coming to join Roxas turned into happy, happy thoughts as they wrenched the smaller boy's hands away.

Axel sat there on the ground; Demyx walked over and put his hand down. Axel grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. Roxas stood there not moving slowly they all let go and Roxas was free to launch himself at the taller male. Axel opened his mouth to say I'm sorry, but was cut off when Roxas walked away.

_Again, he's walking out again. I won't let him. _

Axel made to move after the boy when he caught Namine's warning glare. Instead he chose to make amends with the others.


	4. Oh My

**A/N: okay guys, thank you to all of the reviewers!!!!**

**commercial music**

**This is the chance of a lifetime. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, full chapters of AKUROKU for the price of a review. Beware stocks may become limited if no one reviews, but lets hope it doesn't come to that. All you have to do is press the submit button at the end of the chapter and write 'good' as a minimum offer.**

**end commercial music**

**Disclaimer: is in Chapter 1**

**Oh yes. If I don't get at least 6 or 7 reviews for 4!!!!!! chapters I will cry, and then I will write a very poor chapter. But if I do then I will write a good chapter with more flash backs. Good ne?**

Again there was that uncomfortable silence. Axel frowned. "Guess we should talk?"

"Why should we talk to you?" came Hayner's grouchy reply. That was met with a smack over the head by Demyx.

"Shut up Hayner" said Kairi.

Axel put his hands in his pockets.

"Let me just get this clear, I wanted to stay. I didn't want to leave, I had to. Not because I chose to but, for certain reasons I **had** to. Got it memorised?"

Silence filled the spaces between the friends. Then they all exchanged glances and burst into laughter.

Axel stood there speechless.

_Crap they didn't believe me. They still think I'm a backstabbing traitorous bastard. _

Axel shrugged his shoulders and went to take a step back, when Demyx spoke.

"God how I missed that phrase."

Namine looked back down after her laughing fit and wiped her eyes with he finger. "It's true, I never realised how much I'd miss that annoying thing until it was gone."

"So you, don't think Im a backstabbing traitorous bastard?" Axel ventured

"Mm, maybe, I still want the full story." Olette said.

"Yeah and it'd better be good!" Hayner just had to put in his two cents.

They went and sat back down at the table. Everyone turned staring intently at Axel. He felt so elated to be able to talk to them.

_Liar you're happy you've got their attention. Attention whore. _

Axel sighed, yeah ok he's an attention whore so what, Achilles had his heel right.

"There is too much to talk about this lunch hour. How about we meet up this after and I will tell you."

"Cop out!" called Kairi

"Okay! Okay, one word. Reno."

"Your brother?" questioned Olette

"Yes, it was right after winter break. Reno he sort of flipped. Mum and Dad told me to run and get out of the house. I did and went to hide somewhere, then when I came back to the house…"

Axel's voice grew soft.

"They weren't there, but their blood was. I ran off trying to get away from everything, things are a little bit hard to talk about."

Demyx put a comforting hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Anyway, I wound up at my grandparents house, yes I know. I didn't realise I still had grandparents until, well, truth is. Social services."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Turns out Reno went psycho and the best way for me to stay safe was to be taken outta school and hidden with my grandparents. There was little chance that he would find me there. He knew about as much of them as I did. Our rents weren't that attached to them, for some reason, anyways, I've been staying with them since then. Reno had apparently been captured, so it's alright for me to come back. Start over"

It was quiet for a while until Kairi spoke up. "Bastard"

"Huh?"

"Reno bastard, Social services 'that's alright Axel go back have a happy life', bastards."

The group backed away from Kairi. She obviously had a few issues to deal with herself.

Demyx stood up, "Hey Axel"

"Yeah"

"Forgiven?"

"What?"

"I forgave you ages ago; forgive me for thinking of you as a backstabbing traitorous bastard."

"Maybe"

"What?!"

Axel smirked and stood up the rest of the group were smiling.

"I dunno Demyx; it kind of hurts my wounded soul to think that you hated me with a passion burning deep inside your heart."

"I never said that!" Demyx looked like he was about to pull out his hair.

Axel smiled a true smile, they were all here, and they hadn't changed. The group laughed and patted Axel on the back as they passed. Few called "Forgiven!" over the end of lunch bell. Kairi and Namine even stopped to give him hugs.

"Glad you're back" said Namine as Kairi left.

"Hey Nami?"

"I'm sorry Axel, I can't read his mind"

"I know, I just thought, maybe." He sighed

Namine walked past and off to her class with a backwards apologetic glance.

xXx

Roxas felt sick suddenly, he needed to lie down. He went to the nurse's office, she let him lie on the bed and have a rest.

_Why did it seem like everyone knew something more than he did and felt sorry for _

_him. Probably heard the news about 'his' reappearance_,

'You two were so close' Namine had said when she stoped by to check up on Roxas. He rolled over closing his eyes.

FLASH BACK

"Hey Roxie, get your cute butt over here." A blush crept onto Roxas's cheeks.

"Axel! Stop talking about my butt."

Axel smirked and started singing.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, and no other brother wonders why, when a g..."

Roxas had tackled him then and there whilst he was in the middle of his pelvic thrust with the intent of murdering the red head. Unfortunately they were standing on the top of a hill and had started to roll downwards. They rolled and rolled, yelling profanities all the way down the hill. Until the hill levelled out and Roxas stopped moving, right on top of Axel.

Axel smirked. "Okay just this once, but don't get used to it"

Roxas groaned and stood up. Leaving a very happy Axel, to which Roxas had become 'very happy' about falling on top of. But he couldn't let Axel see that.

It took Roxas over half and hour in the shower to wash Axel out of his mind; then another half hour more the next morning after a long period of sleep, with nothing but Axel laden dreams.

END FLASH BACK


	5. Denial

**A:N/ Hello readers,**

**Sorry this took so long to update, I honestly tried to put it up earlier but then something was going wrong and it was not working and I wanted to smash the screen. So yesh, it was better for me and the computer if I just backed away. It seems that I have been changing in between 3rd and 1st person randomly. Yeah well, it most likely wont stop unless someone asks me to write it in a particular way. Sorry again I'm not really but its a polite and curteous thing to do which I have now just ruined by saying I don't mean it...damn...**

**Ok in the other chapters there was little swearing because I didn't know how far I could push the cursing boundaries, but I though hey, it's so annoying to even write weak curses. So maybe next chapter I will change the rating to M and then I can go crazy. Eh?**

**I may also oh so casually slide, pinch, push, kick, and taunt the story in a way, that it becomes first person...or maybe not..Never know.**

**Disclaimer: Might put a proper one in here because the others weren't really disclaimers...cough don't want to get sued cough I don't own anything KH related hell, I don't even own the game...yet. evil laugh If I did the story would be a hell of a lot different and Larxene would not be dead. Yes cause Larxene is da bomb...kill me now for saying da bomb...ok long authors note over.**

** Read and Review because I don't want to be putting effort in for nothing and having people ignore me and thinking that I should go jump of that big ol' metaphorical cliff...now to the story...**

"Come on you knew it Roxas. He was a year older than you; he was bound to get bored of your friendship sooner or later. I mean, he was after all the most cunning jerk at your school. That's why you decided it was better to have him as a friend and not an enemy. You should have seen it coming. He was destined to leave. Why couldn't you just have accepted it when he finally did? Shrug it off?"

_Because you believed him when he said he wouldn't go…_

"Why do I care anyway? I mean it's not like he actually meant anything to me."

_He was your best friend_

"He was a lousy friend and a crappy person"

_You missed him_

"He was a manipulative liar."

_You're the liar_

"What difference does it make anyway, I hate him now."

_No you don't_

Roxas clenched his fists and eyes in anger. He couldn't even convince himself that he hated Axel. He wanted to, after all wasn't that how people usually behave after someone they care for, just up and leaves. He cursed under his breath and smacked himself on the forehead.

"Don't listen to the voices Roxas, they're not real" said a young male voice from the doorway.

"Shut up Sora!" snarled Roxas.

"Geez someone's touchy this afternoon. Are you PMSing Roxas? Is it that time of the month for you? Need some chocolate." Sora bit back a giggle.

Roxas turned and shot Sora a death glare that most people by now would have turned into bumbling wuss bags.

"Keep going I dare you." threatened Roxas

Sora was never really frightened of his little brother; either that or he was too stupid to get the hint.

"I'm just saying it because you don't look too well." Sora pouted

Roxas exhaled long and slow maybe Sora wasn't as thick as a post.

"Roxas? I think you may be pregnant!"

A thundering scream emitted from Roxas's mouth before he charged after the now fleeing Sora.

Sora managed to get down the stairs without stumbling over his shoes, unfortunately Roxas wasn't this lucky.

Roxas tumbled down the stairs landing face first on the ground. Sora had stopped screaming 'like a girl' and very carefully peered out from the broom cupboard to see a very still Roxas.

"Suddenly the term, calm before the storm comes to mind." Sora said to himself.

(Yes these characters do have monologues with themselves. What? If Shakespeare can do it so can I!)

A low rumble came from the direction of Roxas's head. Sora blanched and started to back up.

"Now, now Rox you can't be angry at me because you were too stupid to walk down the stairs properly."

Roxas slowly pushed himself up onto his feet, his growling getting louder.

"The name is Roxas!" screamed Roxas as he grabbed after his brother.

Sora resumed screaming as he ran towards the door, forgetting to turn the handle, he smacked into the hard timber.

After that point in time when Sora screamed everything went in slow motion.

Roxas was climbing up onto the back of the lounge chair preparing to flying tackle Sora to the ground, most probably proceeding to beat him to a bloody pulp. (Yes, he is a violent child. What he is under stress people!!)

Sora shook his head as if to say 'no Roxas don't'. But Roxas was in the air by that time and Sora realised there was little chance of him stopping so he should probably get the hell out of there.

Turning the handle Sora sped out the door and Roxas now seeing a very large hole in the wall leading to very hard cement, started to flail his arms hoping to direct his flight pattern.

To summarise, Roxas is flying through the air. There is no way in hell the kid is not gonna hit the cement.

He landed with'oomph' on the ground and groaned as he saw Sora sprinting down the street. Still screaming like a girl. Roxas rolled onto his back and put a hand to his ribs.

"That's gonna bruise" he whined

xXx

That day after school Axel had decided he'd rather catch the bus home instead of hanging out with the gang.

_Roxas sure knows how to kill a buzz. _

The day had gone by pretty quickly trying to catch the said blonde's eye every time he saw him. This proved difficult even though he had been assigned five out six classes with him.

Roxas as it appeared did not want anything to do with the red head. But Axel could not let that happen, as he wanted every thing to do with the blonde boy.

Axel was so obsessed with getting Roxas to look at him in the eye by the end of the day he had a mantra playing in his head. 'Look to me in my eyeball, Look it!'

Maybe it wasn't a very successful mantra, that's all. It was the mantras fault. Stupid mantra. That's why when he stood in front of Roxas jumping up and down like a hyperactive child, Roxas ignored him and walked the opposite way. From which he had just came.

Axel could feel a twitch building in his right eye.

He sighed and leant his head against the window. Even his hair was against him it seemed as his head slid down, hitting the metal frame. He grumbled and sat up in time to see Sora running down the sidewalk screaming like a girl. His hands were waving over his head, to be completely honest he looked like an idiot.

Axel pushed the red button (don't push the red button what ever you do) (sorry) and the bus stopped at the next bus shelter, that happened to be only a minute away.

Axel hopped off and walked back to where he last saw the screaming Sora.


	6. Rose Coloured Disaster

**A:N/ G'day to you all**

**In this chappie, Roxas and Axel finally re unite. WAIT WAIT WAIT. Don't rush down to read just yet. I still have stuff to say. First things first.**

**Disclaimer: real one is in chapter ...umm the one before this**

**I am trying to update as much as possible. Because I am back at school, and my teachers are phsycopathic freaks who take preverse pleaure in giving their students homework like, read MacBeth, or do the whole of excersize 5K on algerbraic fractions...**_twitches, _**I can only write on the weekend and I can only write when people review telling me to write. Ha HA I am a review whore!! Well not really, but the point still stands. Review please, even if you don't have an account you can submit it annoymusly!! Gah,**

**anywho I need your opinion, do you want other KH characters to have bigger roles, or haha even parts in some cases. Like Demyx or Larxene. Yay Larxene. Sorry. Anywho I hope you like this, I tried to make it as funny as possible and keep in mind I am using personal experinces in this. Yes I did jump land on cement. And yes, my brothers do annoy the hell out of me. So there shall be sibling rivalry...not really, but rgiudfhvjid must go to dinner now but here is the story. **

Roxas flung his arm over his eyes as he lay on the cement step. Yes he hadn't been bothered to get off the floor yet. The sun was just setting and Roxas mused over how annoying it was that the sun always managed to find a way to blind your eyes. Even when it was setting late in the afternoon…

"Gah" sighed Roxas as he let all of his frustration run over his mind.

_Luckily it's almost my favourite time of the day, not really light but not nearly dark. Twilight. _

Roxas loved it because you could still do so many things, without the bother of the mid day sun causing you to break into a furious sweat, or the pitch black of night where you could stub your toe at any given moment. Yeah, Roxas really hated those times. Don't get him wrong he liked the dark as much as the next person, dark time was sleepy time for Roxas. Actually, to be brutally honest Roxas was sure he could sleep anytime of the day. But the blaring sunlight that happened to make his eyes go all squinty and weird when he walked was less of a problem.

_Twilight, it has the potential to be on both sides. Light and Dark. It doesn't have to choose. It isn't forced to choose, it just is what it is. _

"I swear for the safety of my mental health and the ability for you to father children, leave without making a comment." Growled Roxas at who he presumed was Sora.

_Not that Sora could father children anyway…EW, bad thought. It's probably better he can't he's already electrocuted himself twice with the toaster. He didn't even stick anything metal into it, he just decided to fiddle with the knob and his metal buttons acted as a conductor. _

"I didn't think Sora could father children, not with his sexual preference anyway." said a voice that was definitely not Sora's.

Roxas was sure he had his mouth open

_What is he doing here! He can remember where I live? _

"You gonna lay there for the rest of the day like a fish or do we get to talk?"

Roxas simply grunted in reply

"Look come on, give me a chance to explain there's...w-woah. Shit!…"

Roxas slid his arm off his eyes as he heard a heavy "thunk" and what he assumed to be Axel's body falling into the hedge around his patio. For once he was glad his mother was a compulsive gardener.

Roxas sat up and smirked at the feet sticking out from the green foliage.

He heard a whimper "Roxas, it ow, thorns.."

"Oh shit" Roxas finally remembered what exactly what type of flowers was in those bushes. Roses. Particularly large, multi-thorned roses.

Roxas let out a breath; he was going to give in, again.

"D" Roxas paused to sigh "don't move"

He clambered over to where Axel was half laying wincing and cursing every once in a while because of his winding only a little while before.

"Where's the fucking railing that was there?" came Axel's grouchy reply as Roxas looked at him.

"It decided to up and leave one day without mentioning." Clearly pissed that someone who he should be pissed at and still is pissed at, is lying in his rose bushes pissed at his mother's flowers, which his mother will be pissed if she finds Axel's body crushing half of.

Axel looked at Roxas pleadingly the younger male stared down the red head.

"No"

"You can't leave me here" said Axel

"I can and will" said Roxas as he stood up

"Roxas!" called Axel almost a little desperately

Roxas stopped with his back turned to Axel

"Please" Roxas almost felt his spine snap in half. Axel had never used to say please, he would always just take what he wanted or told people how it was. He was begging, and Roxas was nearly dying of heart break from the sadness in his voice.

"You better have a damned good explanation." Roxas said offhandedly as he walked into his house.

"Um"

"What now?!" snarled Roxas

"I'm a little stuck"

"What do you mean stuck, define little"

"I can't move"

"What, why?"

"Because I am in the middle of a prayer to the goddess of flowers, what do you think Roxas? The thorns have decided to have a nice little holiday LODGED IN MY CLOTHES."

Roxas clenched his fists, great now he was going to have to touch the guy.


	7. Wants

**A:N/ Hey this is a short chapter, because my parents wanted me to get off the computer and come have dinner. Lol. Anywho, do not dispair I have the next chapter typed up, I am simply waiting for the reviews to go over 10. At least 10 I mean 7 chapters for 10 reviews shouldn't be too much to ask. Review twice, I don't care. **

**Anyway I hope you like this again, I will try and update weekly, but then again I may not be able to so meh. Any suggestions no matter how lame or how weird for the story please review and tell me. Trust me, don't be embarrased I can out weird all of you! Plus I would like some other plot lines. I may put in some more characters... just because I can! I have a rough idea of where I want to go...yes its more like...notes...You can see why Im all for suggestions anyway. Here you go!**

Roxas glared at Axel before he moved his arm rigidly outwards so Axel could grab hold of it.

Axel smirked at Roxas he knew that the boy didn't want to come near him. This was all just part of Axel's 'evil' scheme to get Roxas to talk to him. The fall didn't even hurt him that much, the thorns weren't lodged all that badly in his clothes and he was only cut a little. Yes, that's right Axel is a manly man and refuses to accept the fact that the scratches on his chest burn like hell and he wants to cry.

"I can't reach Roxas; you'll have to help me up." Axel said trying to restrain himself from doing his 'happy' dance.

"Ugh" Roxas groaned as he leant down towards Axel, he pushed away the bushes so he could hoist Axel's arm over his shoulder.

"You'd better not be heavy" said Roxas as he wrenched Axel forward not caring about the sounds of ripping fabric or 'fiery' protests from the other male. He pulled him without sympathy and as soon as Axel was fully upright Roxas turned to go inside with full intent to slam the door behind him.

"Like old times heh?" Axel walked forward.

Roxas stopped a vain painfully throbbing underneath his lower eye lid.

"Roxas your eyes twitching" said Axel as he leaned in to get a closer look.

Roxas lowered his head and clenched his fists, Axel was going to pay goddamn it and he was going to pay good.

"Uh…Rox..ahhh!" screamed Axel as the older boy turned on him suddenly screaming "What!"

"What do you mean 'what'?" asked Axel standing upright

"What do you want? What could you possibly want now? Don't you get it! Can't catch the signals or am I too subtle for you? Is running away from you, completely ignoring you in classes and my cold demeanour too subtle? Why can't you get it? Go away! Leave me alone!" Roxas inhaled furiously all of his pent up rage at the red head finally released.

Axel stood there speechless, eyes wide open. Roxas straightened himself and unclenched his fists angry at himself for letting the red head control his emotions so easily. Finally, after what seemed as two minutes in complete silence, Axel lowered his eyes. Roxas took this as a sign of defeat and sighed as to say 'finished'. He went to turn as he heard a very soft voice emit from Axel's mouth.

"I got it Roxas, as much as you'd like to believe it I'm not that slow. I know why you did those things." Roxas 'humphed' and crossed his arms.

Axel raised his voice and it regained its power his eyes burning into Roxas's.

"I know why you did those mean and deliberate things. But I let it go without giving you a chance to offer an excuse. Here I am now, wanting to offer up an explanation about something which wasn't my fault and which was completely and, as hard as it is for you to do, believe me unintentional. I keep going Roxas after all of the really noticeable things you were doing to avoid me. I think it is you who doesn't get it. I mean what kind of person doesn't realise when someone urgently wants to talk to you. I think it's not me who's slow on the uptake but you!"

Roxas growled and his eyes narrowed. He glared at Axel through his slits and yelled.

"What is it then? What do you want? You're here now, Im listening. Please enlighten me for I am so slow and stupid."

"I WANT YOU!" Axel screamed.


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**A:N/ **

**I would like to start by thanking everyone who has reviewed so far. To reward you here is the next installment How does Roxas react? **

**WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!!!!!**

**I HAVEN'T FINISHED SPEAKING YET!!**

**Alright, insert disclaimer here. **

**Please review it gives me purpose to keep writing and if I don't have purpose to write then you don't get anymore chapters. I hope you like it. My next chapter will be about Sora mostly, but I will include a little Roxas. Saix makes an appearance too. If there are any other characters that you would like please include their names in the reviews that you are going to give!!! Right!!!! This one is a little bit longer than most of them because I felt stingy for not writting enough in the last chapter. To all of those who thought it was short, well that's because I intended it to be. It was meant to be a cliff hanger in the hope of inspiring reviews. - my plan worked...hehe. Here you go.**

Roxas had three options at this point in time;

A) Run away back into the house, gathering all of the Manchester he could forming a little fort, where he would rock himself back and forth until eventually falling asleep, or Sora came back.

B)Superflyingtackleglomp the redhead to the cement floor apologising for how much of an ass he was being. Which would likely end up in more bruises and or broken bones.

C)Or he could stand there his mouth shaped like a gaping fish, his eyes resembling that of a deer caught in headlights, and uncontrollably blinking. Whilst going into a state of rigor mortis and forgetting how to breathe. Sooner or later coming to his senses and noticing that Axel was still standing there worried about Roxas going into a mental shutdown, and barley pushing out the word 'huh?'

Roxas had chosen option C. He looked at Axel going to form the word huh with his mouth when Axel hastily spoke, with large hand gestures, his body moving back and forth across his front porch.

_It's easy to tell he's a drama student _mused Roxas

"I –what-I-mean is I-Iw-want you … to go back to the way you were with me before. I want to go back to how we were before this whole stupid mess happened. I want us to be, uh…friends again." Axel finished with a sigh.

Roxas thought Axel sounded a little resentful when he said that last sentence, like there was something else he wanted to say instead. Roxas thought it was probably 'you are a little angst-ridden-Emo-shrimp and I absolutely a hundred percent regret acting like a fool to get your attention.'

Axel stood there staring at Roxas for a little while; Roxas had stopped his musings a little while ago but wanted to watch Axel cave to the pressure of the silence. If he knew the redhead like he thought he did, Axel couldn't handle silence for a long period of time; he had to make noise so that the silence would go away. The noise itself could be completely pointless, but as long as there was some form of noise Axel found reassurance in it.

He was right. Axel started to fidget; he pulled on his black pants leg, made little coughing sounds in his throat and eventually resorted to running his hands through his hair over, and over, and over again. Axel closed his eyes in frustration and pulled his remaining hand out of his hair with a swift movement. He breathed out sharply, giving Roxas the hint that, yes. Axel was getting pissed again, how Roxas loved to infuriate the Redhead. It was soo easy: especially when it regarded Roxas.

Normally Axel would annoy the blonde to the point of unpredictable fits of rage, or a deadly silence. But Roxas thought it was time for Axel to get his own back. Yes, he would forgive Axel, but he was going to have to work for it.

Axel noticed Roxas standing there with his arms cross his chest.

_Oh crap _thought Axel completely grasping why Roxas was showing some form of smiling at the redhead.

Unfortunately this wasn't a good smile. Oh no, it wasn't an 'I'm so glad to see you I missed you soo much smile' or an 'Oh My God I love you sooooo much' smile. But a 'you will rue the day you decided to mess with me buddy' smirk and most people know that smirks don't mean good things.

(Yes they look incredibly tempting and sometimes magnificently sexy, but hey when have they ever led to something without complications?)

xXx

Axel had been sitting on Roxas's couch for the past two minutes waiting for Roxas to come back from the kitchen. He'd led Axel inside with a 'fine' and went to get himself something to eat…or maybe a meat cleaver. Axel gulped at the thought.

Finally Roxas returned and sat in front of Axel with his legs plonked on the table separating the navy couches. Roxas had with him a lemon drink and his legs crossed themselves on the table as Axel went to explain.

"Nice weather we're having?" Roxas's took a sip of his drink and Axel could see the glare the boy shot over the glass.

Axel coughed to clear his throat again. "Um well" He let out a defeated sigh.

Roxas put the glass down on the table and continued to glare.

"Do you know how off putting you are being? You're not making it easy you know that right?"

Roxas gave an evil grin again before rolling his eyes and wiping off the 'glare face'.

"My brother, I think. You Remember Reno right?" Axel waited for Roxas to nod.

"Well my family was…I'm pretty sure."

Roxas couldn't understand what Axel was trying to say. He remembered Reno, boy did he ever. He was constantly doing things to get attention, that boy always wanted to be in the limelight. He hated to be upstaged. Axel told Roxas once that his brother's psychiatrist said it was older sibling jealousy. He was an only child for most of his preliminary years; his parents doted on him he always got his way. Until that was Axel came along. His parents started to pay more attention to Axel as he was young and needed care. Axel had explained that he thought Reno hated him from the moment he was born.

"Roxas, Reno finally snapped he… killed my parents." Roxas's eyes sprang open and he immediately wanted to run over and comfort Axel.

"Was that why you left?" Roxas asked uncrossing his feet and putting them on the floor.

"Yes, Reno he wanted me dead. I don't think he meant to kill my parents but they tried to stop him from going into my room. They got in his way, I heard him scream that they had always held him back from what he wanted. Then they screamed and I ran. I used my bedroom window to escape, I ran and ran. Eventually I wound up in the street that my grandparents lived in. I dunno why I ended up there. Maybe because I felt it was somehow safe or something."

Axel saw Roxas's face he knew the boy had some questions to ask, but didn't out of courtesy.

_At least he doesn't want to kill me anymore_ mused Axel

"You said Reno finally snapped?" Roxas asked, okay so maybe he wasn't as courteous as Axel thought. Maybe he still does hold some resentment towards me.

"Yeah, he went over the edge."

"Why?" Roxas seemed serious enough.

"Why what?" Axel asked clearly trying to stall for time. Roxas grew curious at his friends procrastination there was definitely something he didn't want to tell Roxas.

"Why now, why did he snap now. Something must've happened, something that you are going to tell me about." Axel swallowed at Roxas's emphasis on 'are'.

"Well Reno never liked any attention going to me. I s'pose he figured my parents were favouring me or something. Maybe he figured that they didn't love him or something bizarre like that."

"Axel what did you do?"

"I find it quite hurtful that you believe I did something to make my brother kill my parents."

"You shouldn't, because I know you and whether it was intentional or not, you said or did something that didn't sit right with Reno and well…"

"Are you suggesting that…?" Axel didn't have time to finish before Roxas cut him off.

"I'm not suggesting that you in some round about way killed your parents, I'm not that mad at you." Even in that topic of discussion Axel felt a little weight lift off his chest, Roxas doesn't hate him.

"I did say something, but I didn't expect my parents to give me the type of reception that they did."

Roxas sat there waiting patiently.

_Oh god why do I have to tell him now. I expected it to be somewhere else away from sharp pointy objects, not now following a discussion of my parent's murder. Axel shut up! Listen to yourself you have been wanting to tell Roxas after the second time you met. Ok ready, here goes. _

Axel looked up to stare into Roxas's eyes and found the boy…nowhere in sight.

"What the…? Where'd you go?" Axel heard mumbling from down the hallway. He stood up and walked to the corner to see Roxas talking on the phone.

_Great the voices in my head are so loud I didn't even hear the phone ring. _Axel smacked himself mentally and leant against the wall, he could hear a female voice coming from the receiver. Roxas stood there silently, before he quickly slammed the phone down.

"Hey Roxas are you okay?" Axel rolled over coming face to… well chest with the shorter male.

"Axel, I think you should go home. I want to be alone."

"But Roxas…"

"Axel I swear to god if you don't go right now I will shave your head with a spoon. Leave me alone. We'll talk tomorrow, alright. Just go."

Axel nodded in reply as he saw the boy stalk upstairs to his room. Shutting his door Roxas turned around before he slid down against the frame to the floor.

Axel stood in Roxas living room for a short while just staring at Roxas's door before he left.

_How could I be so wrong? I was such an ass and now I wont get a chance to apologise. But why couldn't I see it, I never felt it. I wish I could get another chance, just to prove. To just…_

Roxas curled up in a ball and lay on the floor until he heard his parents come home. They had knocked and knocked asking for Roxas to come out. But he didn't want to come out. He didn't want to acknowledge it, any of it.


	9. You've got male

**A:N/ Okay wow I am soo happy with the response this fic is getting.**

**It's reached over 1000 hits I am soo happy.**

**Alas, my victory is shortlived when I look over at the reviews board. ONLY 14! There are over 1000 hits and yet only 14 people took their time out to review. I would like to say thankyou to ****paupu fruits rox****Axel's Iris is Roxas****ArcanePyro****benji's lover iz a cowfree****CakeKiller****Azrael - the Dark Archangel****iamsosmrt****CheshireCat o.Oo.O****Sleetstorm****frogfly****0jadecat0**** I love you guys. Also a very very special thanks to those who gave the effort to review my fic even though they don't have an actual account. Thank you soo much Nyamo and Cherry! **

**I hope they have been an inspiration to review!! Or maybe not whatever... Um this one is longer than the other coz I am on such a buzz from the amount of hits and the fact that I couldn't find a suitable finishing place.**

**Chapter 9 people, I have a long and very good chapter 10 soo if you want it. You're gonna have to work for it. That's right I want at least 20 reviews I saw a fic with only 6 chapters and it had 24 reviews!!!! Don't be lazy just review, all you have to say is good. I know some of you are sitting there going yeah whatever. Don't. DO SOMETHING! REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I don't really have a definite length for this I am guessing it to be around 30 chapters, good, bad? REVIEW AND TELL ME.**

**If you want another character to be added just let me know. I am a very just person, oh and Im sorry that there wasn't much of the latest addition of SAIX but he will have more of a role next chapter. Also!!!! I have added in other characters. Like...Riku!! Lemme know if you want them just to remain friends. Im really undecided I don't know whether or not to pair them up. **

**ALSO HERES ANOTHER REVIEWING STARTPOINT. Tell me whether or not you guessed this was how it was going to end. Or if you saw this coming. Or who you think will be at the door. This was done on different days, so the characters may change, I know for a fact I have made Sora sound bipolar over these chapters. I'll try and give him a more grounded personality, meh, who needs grounded. Hope you like it. YAY 1000HITS  
**  
Sora had gotten his mothers call that afternoon as he walked out from university. He had been kept back late again by his professor.

"Stupid Saix! Goddamn Mr high and mighty! He is in dire need of some human contact. It's not like it didn't affect me either."

Sora had been having a nice calm lunch in his usual spot at the campus cafeteria, sipping his cappuccino enjoying life. Well as much as he could with three assignment deadlines that he had yet to met…and were due the next day. Did I mention he hadn't started? Okay so maybe Sora was a little bit anxious. Professor Saix had come up with full intention of asking Sora how he was going with his assignment. Unfortunately Saix had a habit of walking so quietly that when he cleared his throat Sora threw his arms up in surprise, thus throwing the very hot and from Sora's opinion very nice liquid over the professor's face. Boy was he mad.

"He made me spill my whole damn cup."

"So, you are still crying over spilled milk? Sora I thought you'd have grown up since primary school."

"Listen buddy, I dunno what your on about but I haven't got time for this…Riku?"

Sora had spun around at his assailant hoping to vent some of his frustration, but now stood open mouthed at the tall, sliver haired boy. Correction, he stood drooling at the drop dead gorgeous man waiting to talk to him.

"So you do remember me? I wasn't expecting to see you again, nor was I expecting you to have, I would say matured but I don't think that word is quite correct."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny. What are you doing here? I thought you'd moved."

"Yeah, in the fifth grade I changed schools, what it's not like I moved to another country." Riku smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Sora laughed when physics grabbed it and moved it back to its rightful place. "Newton's third law sucks"

"Tell me about it." Sora grimaced as he remembered his run in with a certain easily aggravated professor of his.

"I really wasn't expecting to see you here. Actually I doubted that you would talk to me." Riku's eyes showed hints of sadness but his overall expression remained fixed. He was trying to be pleasant but god, he was standing in front of his first childhood crush, who hadn't talked to him in over seven years. How the hell was he supposed to react? Upset? That Sora hadn't responded. Angry? Should he reach over and rip to shreds the object of his affliction. Happy? He is finally reunited with Sora after all this time. No, he was thoroughly confused so the best bet was to stand there numb. Taking it all in his stride.

"What gave you that idea?" Sora asked scratching his head.

"Well you didn't respond. I waited and nothing ever came." Riku narrowed his eyes in confusion. Okay what the hell is going on? First I was confused now this is just mental anguish.

"Riku, I don't know what you are on about. Respond to what? Was I meant to get something?" Sora's voice trailed off, he was having a flashback.

FLASHBACK (a-duh)

A ten year old Sora stood teary eyed at the entrance of his best friends now ex-home. He pulled nervously on the side of his baggy pants "Riku?"

The shorter version of Riku looked up at the boy and a tear fell down his cheek. "I will write, you will write too okay Sora. We won't lose each other I promise. Your mum gave me your P.O Box, I'll write ok. Promise me you'll write." Riku's voice became harsh and it was obvious that he was trying his best to hold back the tears.

"Riku honey say goodbye to your friend. It's time to go." An elder woman came and grabbed Riku by the arm. He put up a struggle when she pulled him along.

"Promise me Sora!" the little brunette looked up to see a retreating Riku. He was fighting as hard as he could to stay within ears reach of the boy.

"I promise Riku!" Riku smiled as he climbed in the car. Sora stopped leaning against the letter box and looked at the now retreating car. The window wound down, little Sora started to chase after the car as it finally reversed from the driveway. The car straightened and made to continue forward. A little silver tuff of hair emerged from the window.

"Sora I forgot to say."

"What Riku?" the little boy wheezed as the car continued to drive.

"I'll miss you." Sora stumbled and from his hands and knees Sora called.

"I'll miss you too Riku!" but the sound fell on deaf ears as the car made its way along the highway.

"Bye Riku." A soft voice called weak from the strain of tears now freely flowing down his cheeks. Little did Sora know that at that moment in the back of his car, Riku had said the same thing.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh shit!" Sora exclaimed as he curled his upper body half over burying his face in his hands. Riku stood there still perplexed.

"You forgot." It wasn't a question, Riku turned away from Sora.

"I moved on!" Sora called, when Riku spun around with a clearly distinguishable hint of anger on his face, did Sora realise maybe that wasn't the best way to put it.

"What?" Sora noted the anger put into clearly enunciating the't'.

"I mean I moved house, I was kind of mugged on my way home from your house because it was so late. It was dark by the time I got my self off the floor and when I got home I had sort of forgotten about the P.O Box for that moment. We moved a week later my mum was turning into an insomniac because she 'feared for my safety'. I checked every day in our normal letter box, I swear I did. I didn't realise that mum had given you the other one. I thought it was you the whole time not wanting to talk to me." Sora finished with a laugh.

Riku scratched his head and the two boys burst into laughter. "That was in a roundabout way, less awkward than I expected." Riku said with a small smile.

Sora looked to his left and saw a bunch of children playing on the swings, an elderly woman walked over and started to push the little boy who crying to 'go higher'. Sora's attention snapped back to Riku and it was evident that something was terribly wrong.

"RikuI'msorrybutIhavetogonowandIwillseeyoutomorrow!" He grabbed Riku's shoulders as he spoke this long line of rushed words and darted forwards.

_I can't believe I forgot something this important. _

Sora jumped into his car (yes he can drive) and buckled up. He put the car into drive (he'd backed it in) and sped out onto the main streets.

"Shit" he said hitting the steering wheel upon seeing the traffic backed up. Sora did something very naughty then. He reversed back into a nearby drive way and attempted to cross over two double lines into the cars going the opposite to his lane.

Sora stepped on the accelerator and drove across, a screeching sound echoed in his ears which he soon realised to be a car heading straight towards him.

xXx

Roxas had not moved from his spot curled up on the floor, he wasn't going to move until Sora had made it home. It was well past evening, the stars shining brightly told him that the sun was no longer up. Sora was the only one who had understood how the way she made him feel. After all, Roxas had given half the blame to Sora as well. Why was he so late, surely he could have sensed how Roxas was feeling at this moment, he knew better than anyone. Where was he? Why wasn't he here?

Eventually after countless rounds of his mother and father knocking, and banging and pleading at the door for him to come out, Roxas heard the front door open. No one said anything; Roxas suddenly became afraid, as he only heard hushed murmurs. Maybe something had happened to Sora? "No" he told himself, that was not how today was supposed to turn out.

Light footsteps made their way up the stairs and towards Roxas's door. The hall light illuminated the persons feet, their very large shoed feet. Roxas sat up, "I know those large feet." He whispered to himself mostly.

xXx

Sora screamed as the car drew closer and floored the little machine. His tyres spun and finally grabbed on the tar with enough momentum to launch the car onto the sidewalk. Sora had to be honest; he had wet himself, just a little. He then promptly made his way home.

His parents had told him that Roxas had been in his room all afternoon. This was how he had assumed the blonde boy to take it. Roxas had always felt that she never showed love towards him and now he found out that, that wasn't so. He'd pushed away one person who loved him unconditionally and now she'd died without him getting a chance to make amends.

_The poor kid_ Sora shook his head at his brother's misfortune.

He made his way up the stairs quietly, his movements altered to befit the situation. Sora raised a hand to knock on the door when it opened a small sliver of his brother visible in the crack.

"You're late." Roxas voice croaked his grief was showing even though he tried to restrain it.

"I know" Sora said quietly

"I thought."

"I know" Sora pushed the door back and walked forward to hug his brother.

He lulled his brother as his hands clung fiercely to the back of Sora's shirt. But Roxas didn't cry he kept it all inside, it made Sora worry even more so for the emotional stability of his little brother. He never showed his emotions to the big extent. Sure he'd get mad sometimes and yell and chase people around, but he was usually over it three seconds after it started. They were his superficial emotions, the ones that he showed so that he could see somewhat normal. His true emotions however wouldn't come out. If he was really upset, or really happy, he would hold it in never breaking his façade. Sora questioned if he'd ever seen his brother cry, or even smile openly before.

_Never. He's never been open_ Sora hugged his little brother back, if Roxas didn't start showing emotion soon, he would implode.

xXx

After turning on the light Sora guided Roxas over to his bed and sat him down.

"She hated me, why did she do this? I mean it was clear you were her favourite; she never asked about me, it was always how is Sora doing? How is my little star? What other great feats has he accomplished? We never got the same presents yours were always better than mine. She never asked about me when I wasn't around when she visited. She didn't care, she didn't love me. Why? Why? Sora why not just you? Why didn't she tell me earlier? Maybe she's still screwing with my head that evil WITCH!"

This earned Roxas a slap from Sora across his face.

"Don't talk about her like that! Don't you now or ever again talk about her like that!"

Roxas put a hand up to his cheek where Sora had left a very clear red imprint. Sora was glaring at Roxas. Roxas looked back down at his shoes, Sora's glare softened and his eyes watered up.

"Just because you hated her doesn't mean I didn't. Just because you hated her doesn't mean she hated you."

"What?"

"No let me finish Roxas." Sora tried his best to make that sentence sound like he wasn't yelling, but it had little effect.

"Roxas, did you even listen to the phone calls? You just base it on assumption, she asked about you. She did. I even became jealous at one stage, it was the first day of your school, and mum was on the phone for three hours talking to her. About you, not me I didn't even come up once. The reason you never got the same presents as me was because we are different Roxas. Like polar opposites, plus that Im a year older than you. Rox, you are so shut off you don't even realise it. No one not even me knew what to get you for your birthday. We all wonder what you're thinking, you scare people away Roxas. I know for a fact that she always worried about her gifts to you. As you grew up it took more of a toll on her. You didn't show any emotion.

Seriously though if she really hated you, wouldn't she just have forgotten all together about a present? How do you know she didn't ask about you when you weren't there? You weren't there Roxas! She thought you were avoiding her, and she was probably right too. How do you think that made her feel? Roxas you have to stop thinking that you're the one that has it soo bad. She never once spared a thought about herself. Even though you were cold to her she never once said something nasty about you. Roxas she loved you, she really did, equally."

A silence fell upon the room and suddenly Roxas took in a breath.

"I can't apologise now can I? I ruined everything because I ..." Roxas closed his eyes, in anger or deep regret Sora couldn't tell.

"Rox, you can still apologise. Im sure she would love it even more if you told her how you really felt."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"She's dead."

"Why does that stop you?"

"She can't hear me."

"Grandmas always have a way of hearing things, that's why they're so special. Talk to her Roxas, Im sure she'd forgiven you ages ago."

Roxas hunched forward and cradled his head in his hands.

"Come get some food, I sure grandma would send her ghost up here and kick your ass if you skipped a meal." Sora walked over to the door and turned his head back at the little voice emanating from the blonde head.

"She was…really fun wasn't she?"

Sora gave a weak smile, hoping that this didn't eat up what was left of his little brother.

xXx

Roxas didn't go to school that day, his parents both ended up going to work after midday. They had spent the whole morning going through grandma's will, each receiving their own letter. 'Grandma has passed away during her sleep. She died peacefully…' their mother had fallen to the floor in a bunch of racked sobs her long brown hair falling over her face. Their father came and comforted her while the boys sat on the sofa.

"I still can't believe it."

"Me neither."

"She gave me a house."

"Roxas!"

"Yeah, I know I can't believe she died but still."

"Yeah, she gave you a house."

"She gave you boys both a house." Their father came and sat on the one seater couch across from them.

"huh?"

"Roxas you are still underage, so legally it is entrusted in Sora's name, but essentially she said she wanted both you boys to have it."

"So I get a house?"

"Yes Sora you do." Their father sighed and put a hand against his forehead. "I was hoping that there would be a better time to tell you boys this. But, your mother and I had reached a decision a long time ago when grandma told us she was leaving her house to you boys."

He paused again to sigh and he sat up straight and removed his hand from his face.

"We don't want the house to be left unattended for too long so, in a week or so you both are free to move into her house. She has left all of her furniture inside of it, so there will be no need for you two to buy things. Also Im not sure whether you are aware but she had a trust find started up for you boys, Sora you are welcome to it now but again Roxas you have to wait until you are of legal age. An amount will be debited from that into taxes so the house will be paid for."

"But wont mum be upset about us leaving." Sora asked

"Your mother has been ready for this for a long time, actually she was wondering why you hadn't left yet?"

"What?"

"Sora you are eighteen already nearly nineteen. Roxas is more understandable he's only sixteen."

Roxas and Sora simultaneously lent back against the couch. Their father stood up and went upstairs and prepared himself for work. After the boys parents had left Sora finally stood up. He went into the kitchen and brought out a large tub of cookies and cream ice cream and two spoons.

"Eat"

Roxas still hadn't moved from the couch by the time Sora went back to university.

He wasn't planning on moving that was until there was a knock at the front door.


	10. Confessions of a teenage drama Queen

**A:N/ Must read. Okay I find it amazing the number of hits compared to the number of reviews. Come on how else will I know if you want more? THANKS TO everyone who reviewed and especially... Sesshiesgurl (I probably spelt it how I say the nickname yes I like to call him sesshy, gives me a superior feeling.) WHO REVIEWED NINE TIMES! NINE TIMES PEOPLE!!! ONE FOR EACH CHAPTER!! OMG round of applause and many many imaginary vanilla slices to you! Here is the next installment, Im stuck in the middle of assessment at the moment and I am very very lazy so of course I am behind scheduel. I have two orals due next week one of which is only partially completed and I have to hand in a progress report of the unfinshed (cough notevenstarted cough) oral. SO YEAH IM SCREWED. Hope you like and review because I am on the edge and need happiness. This may or may not come from your reviews. So please donate to save the authoress, one review can make a difference. OKAY HERE YOU GO Wait ONE LAST THING… DO YOU WANT ANY SORARIKU? COZ IM NIT SURE WHAT TO DO WITH THEM. I WAS GONNA BUT NOW I DON"T KNOW. REVIEW AND TELL**

Roxas sat there staring at his darkened reflection imprinted on the television screen. He slowly lifted the spoon up to his lips and then pushed it through his lips into his mouth. His eyes were wide and glazed he didn't blink until the shouts started.

"Hey open up!"

_Knock knock _mused Roxas

"Open up God-dammit!"

_Knock knock, who's that knocking on my door? _Roxas overtired subconscious chanted

"Roxas I know you are in there."

_Knockity knock knock, I wonder if he takes requests, Chopsticks maybe or William Tell? _Roxas's delusional subconscious had wondered to far, time to put it back on its leash.

"I'm coming" Roxas grumbled. He finished licking his spoon clean and then went to put the container away. He knew there was someone still waiting and still knocking at the door. He also knew who it was, that's why he wasn't in any rush to answer the door. Roxas walked to the door and paused with his hand on the knob.

_I don't have to let him in._ Roxas removed his hand.

"Roxas I can hear you mumbling."

"Did I really say that out loud?" Roxas whispered.

"Nah, I was just calling your bluff. Making sure you were actually there. You know getting a human response." came the all too cocky voice's statement.

"You know I don't like the tone you're taking with me." Roxas's tired and offhanded reply resembled something his mum would say. Hopefully it would work the same with Axel. Give him a big hint saying 'it's not working. I think you're an idiot'.

"Roxy you sound like your mum."

Roxas said nothing and banged his head against the door. "Roxy, the hell he did" Roxas grumbled to himself.

"I can still hear you and if you don't open the door soon I will resort to drastic measures."

Roxas sniggered, he was still only on friendship probation anything he tried he could hold against him. There was nothing he could say that Roxas couldn't counterattack.

"Do your worst." Roxas's words leaked out challengingly from his smirk.

Roxas heard nothing he pushed his ear close to the door as possible. There was still no sound. Then there suddenly was a horrible, horrible sound that made Roxas want to claw his ears out.

"ROXXXXXEEEEEE! ROXXEEE-OODLEY-KINS! DON'T LEAVE ME OUTSIDE BY MY LONESOME. ROXXXYYYYY HOW COULD YOU DOO THIS TO MEEE! HOW COULD YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON WHAT WE HAD! IT WAS SOO SPECIAL. THE WAY YOU MOANED MY NAME!"

Axel paused and heard very loud thuds coming from the other side of the door. Either Roxas was bashing his head against the door as means to repress this memory or he was sharpening an axe. Neither of these appealed to Axel.

"Roxas let me in or else I will keep going." Axel paused as the thuds stopped, all he could hear was his breathing and then he looked up and saw Roxas's elderly neighbour giving him a sort of 'I-always-knew-he-was-gay-and-had-maniac-tastes-but-wow-I-would-like-to-spend-some-one-on-one-time-with-him' looks. It made Axel give an uncomfortable smile and then rolled his eyes when he came face to face with the door. The banging started again. Axel could not let this happen Roxas was gonna knock himself out and then no way would Axel get in. Oh yeah, and of course Roxas would be knocked out.

_That has some positive aspects_ Axel chuckled to himself.

He smacked his head for that nasty thought and cleared his throat.

"ROXY! PLEASE! LET ME IN! I PROMISE I WILL DO THAT THING WITH MY TOUNGE THAT YOU LIKE!"

Axel was grinning like a madman when the door flung open. Two hands grabbed the front of his shirt and he was roughly thrown inside the door slammed behind him.

Next thing he knew Roxas was straddling him.

_Wait this isn't how I expected it to turn out _a very surprised Axel subconscious mused.

Then Roxas grabbed his collar with both hands and started to roughly slam Axels head against the floorboards.

"Don't you get probation?" Roxas growled as Axel's head slammed into the timber.

All he got in response was a disgruntled groan.

"Gah" he then shook the boy because obviously he didn't want an unconscious Axel to deal with. Let alone having his parents come home to see an unconscious redhead sprawled on their hallway floor. Yeah that'd really make their day.

"What, you happy now. You're inside and my neighbours think I'm gay."

Axel's eyes snapped open at this; he grabbed Roxas's fists and detached them from his shirt.

"No offence Roxas but I think they thought you were gay without any of my help."

Roxas roared (yes he roared ha-ha sounds funny, people do roar when they are angry. I have proof I am one of them -) and pushed himself forward giving up the idea of Axel's collar and launching straight for his glandular.

Let me give an overview of the situation.

Roxas is now in a kneeling position with his wrists in Axels in hands, which are on either side of his head. Roxas is leaning down over Axel who is blushing to such a degree that his face and hair are now indistinguishable.

Roxas sat up with an air of superiority and crossed his arms "Says you."

"What?" Axel's blush had now simmered down to a light pinkish colour. Hey, his recovery rate was good.

"My neighbours don't think I'm gay, well that is they didn't until you started making lewd suggestions on my porch."

"Rox man, have you actually not noticed how you are, uh, positioned at this moment in time."

Roxas and Axel simultaneously looked downwards to where exactly Roxas was sitting. Roxas face shot up and he started laughing nervously.

"They could have though we were wrestling. Straight guys wrestle, right?"

"You would know better than me."

"Huh?" Axel turned his face away from Roxas, who coincidentally stood up and fumbled over to his couch.

"Roxas, I uh…"

Roxas put his face in his hands and let out a very exaggerated (by most peoples standards heh not mine of course) sigh. "Everyone's turning gay on me!" He then proceeded to flop backwards on his couch.

"You should take that as a compliment."

"Don't start you!"

Axel walked over to the couch and sat down next to Roxas who had his hands covering his face yet again.

"Look, Roxas I…"

"Roxas! Get all dolled up you femme-boy we're going out. Oh hey Axel. Didn't expect to see you here and Roxas not mauling anyone, you wanna come with us?"

Roxas rolled off the couch "he's not coming and where are we going"

Sora pulled an 'eee' (you know when you step on something) face and gave Axel a 'well be a man and do something" look.

"Roxas get over it, I'm coming Sora."

Roxas stomped up the stairs to his room and slammed his door loud enough to create reverberations that knocked a painting off the wall.

xXx

Roxas was lying on his bed when Sora walked in wearing jeans and a nice shirt. It wasn't his usual irritatingly bright coloured shirt but a nice navy-blue long sleeved shirt. The horizontal lighter blue strips made Sora looked taller than he actually was. So yeah in summary Roxas thought he looked…Alright.

"Come on Roxas get up. You're coming and that's final. Why are you more moody than usual? Having some girl troubles."

"No Sora, the problem is not with me and in a way it's got something to do with girl problems.

"Axel told you his sexual preference huh?"

"First of all…what? You knew and didn't tell me? Secondly please never let the words 'sexual preference' grace from your lips again, for the sake of my mental health."

Sora chuckled "Aw what's wrong widdle woxy? Did the fact that your brother might have a sexual appetite scare you? Don't tell me I have to tell you about the birds and the bees."

"For the love of hypocrisy! You are the last person that should tell me about the birds and the bees." Roxas stood up with dramatic flair and flung open the door to his closet.

"That's right Roxas hide in the closet like you do."

"What? Sora what? Refer to me being gay one more time and I swear I will kill you."

"Hey, I meant it in a harmless way, it's your closet case mind that keeps transforming it into something suss, and before you jump on me. Remember I like it when boys do that."

"GOD EWW SORA!"

Sora laughed himself off the bed, how he loved to mentally scar his little brother.

"Come on Roxas, I of all people knew that you were different around Axel."

"Leave that sicko out of this."

"That sicko may I mention has been hiding his feelings towards a certain oblivious blonde for well over a couple of years now. Due to the fact that you are in DENAIL and if I may say so, not the most welcoming of characters! I can see how your attitude would deter him, or maybe it's a turn on. I dunno Rox it's a tough one maybe I should consult Oprah. "

"Sora stop, I'm serious."

"But Roxy, you two would be cute!" Sora didn't have time to dodge a Puma sneaker thrown at his head.

"Roxas in all seriousness, has the thought never occurred to you."

This question was met with silence. "Roxas, I know you feel weird about it but it's not a deformity. But if you aren't interested in him that way, I think you should let him know. Because I'm pretty sure it will hurt more if he continues along on false hope only to be rejected. Look you know what he's been through. Be nice Roxy."

Roxas heard the door close and he continued to preen himself in front of the mirror. Sora had told him earlier that they were going out to a club that his friend's uncle owned and they'd been invited as special guests. The fact that Sora was bringing two just underage boys with him had not been noted. Roxas pulled on jeans and his puma sneakers and topped it all off with a black woollen sweater. He put his favourite silver chain around his neck (because boys don't wear necklaces) and ruffled his hair. Roxas sighed and sprayed on his deodorant.

xXx

Sora and Roxas waited patiently out the front for their ride. Apparently some old pen pal of Sora's wanted to rekindle their friendship or something. A Benz pulled up in front of their driveway and out hopped a silver haired god. There was no other way to describe him.

_Pen pal my ass. _Scoffed Roxas


	11. I Feel Pretty, Oh So Pretty

**A:N/ Sorry this took sooo long, but...I was busy with my other fic..yes I know that's no excuse but it's better than me just saying, I hate you all go die. Im kidding please don't hurt me. I dont really hate you all...just some of you..kidding again. My I'm in a jolly mood. Ah, back to the point.** **Here is the next chapter, no one had really told me except for one person so that wasn't exactly a hundred percent helpful if you wanted RikuXSora pairings soooo, what to do, what to do? Please let me know otherwise gasp I will make them have hetero pairings... ahahahahaha. The next one after this will have sex in it so this story will be going up to an 'M' raiting. Yes no more 'kiddy' stuff no offence meant. It won't be hardcore smut. I don't roll that way. Sorry but if some of you would like the hard core or soft core version please let me know. And if someone wants a hard core version and no one else does then I can rewrite it for you the way you like it ..you dirty dirty person. KIDDING!! what has gotten into me?!?! I hope you don't mind me straying from the angsty stuff but I have been working on another fic with a more humorus atmosphere-shameless plug warning- called Playing Doctor, with Axel as the Doc. Yes it does have a plotline!! I also realised that the most raitings were on those that had...let's just call it physical interaction between Roxy and Ax so that is why I'm bribing you to review and make me write the next chappie. M'kay. Oh yes...to conclude my (snigger) brief note, I am contemplating a different fic, with RikuXSora or a completely different one with Larxene (I love her she is fawesome...if you want to know what that means review and ask I can't say it on a T fic) and I'm not sure of the pairing. Okay on with it. DONT HATE ME FOR THE SHORTNESS OR BAD SPELLING I TRIED SORRY!!**

Axel had mulled over the crowd and came to one conclusion: it was full of old, sad, people who had no lives, so they took refuge in drinking, possibly as a cure for their sorrows and hard lives.

Axel opted for the less sympathetic route. 'Psshh… just a bunch of bloody alcoholics' Axel shook his head after he slammed down the vodka cruiser. This was only his second and being fair he wasn't drunk, at least not compared to Roxas.

The boy in question had been weaving in and out of the pulsing crowd on the dance floor; Axel had a feeling that Roxas wasn't currently joining them on Earth. Roxas stopped and then started twirling like a ballerina. 'Yep he's pissed' Axel sighed, swinging back around to face the bar. He hoped he wasn't the only cause to Roxas's sudden departure of mind. It was true, he had hoped because he knew he most probably definitely was the cause. So that's why he compromised with his conscience and hoped he wasn't the ONLY cause.

"I think we should have called his tab after his second." Axel looked around to see Riku leaning over a rum and coke.

"With the attitude he has, he wouldn't let you call his tab. Hell, I'd go so far as too say you tried to call tab, he'd shove a coaster up your ass." Riku looked at Axel with an eyebrow raised.

"What? It could happen. He had a bad day." Axel said with a shrug, like it answered everything.

Riku chuckled and took a swig of his drink. "So..."

Riku and Axel exchanged glances neither having any small talk skills, unless with a future partner candidate, or someone who had a nice butt. Riku took another drink.

"Do you want to get into Sora's pants?" Riku choked on his drink, spluttering and coughing until he grabbed hold of the bar top …and his composure and glared at Axel.

"What it was an honest question?"

"Just bypass all the unnecessary idle chatter and go straight for the guts?" Again Axel shrugged like it was an answer.

"Maybe" Axel nodded and started to swing back and forward on his chair.

"I mean, I'm not sure we could last together, together. I like being friends and being together just not sure if…uh."

"You could tap that, understood."

"WHAT? What are you on about?"

"I MEANT you can picture being with him…without his clothes."

Riku sighed frustrated and swirled the liquid in his cup. Axel…was still swinging on his chair. Axel got faster and faster and was making all sorts of faces. Like it would make the immature act he was participating in seem cooler. Riku smirked.

"You want to screw Roxas." Axel slid off the chair with a thud to the ground.

"What the hell?!"

"What it's an honest statement?" Axel shook his head. "You haven't denied it."

"I know."

"So you do."

"Yeah, but not just that, I don't know I want not to just have sex with Roxas but…Roxas. Sex or no sex. I mean it would be a very nice package if the sex was included, I mean I could imagine all of the things we would d-"

"Axel, focus"

"Sorry, I want to be with him not in this friendly way. That's nice and all."

"But you want to have an official lovers claim in him." Riku looked at a surprised Axel. "What it's in man's nature to claim things, haven't you ever hear of 'finder's keepers loser's weepers'? If god wanted us to not claim things he wouldn't have given us testicles."

Axel burst into a fit of laughter, and then stopped. 'Wait, he was right, maybe about the testes thing but, definitely about Roxas. Well, then maybe he was right about the testes too…' Axel did not get to finish his thought process when a very drunk Roxas waltzed over hanging off Sora.

"He's way beyond super pissed. We should get him home."

Riku smirked "that's very motherly Sora." Sora frowned and then looked to Roxas.

"We should get him home…then we should make him dress up in some of mum's clothes and video it."

Riku nodded and smiled knowingly "that's more like you Sora."

"I feeeeellllllll prettttttttyyyyyyy, ooh soo preettyyyy I feeeeellllllll preettyyyy andd witty annnnnnnd" The group weren't tortured with the singing voice of a very drunk Roxas when he burst in to laughter. Drunken laughter of course, he stepped back and pointed "GAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!" he then laughed some more before passing out onto the floor.

There was an awkward silence between the three until Sora said. "Let's shave him."

xXx

Axel carried Roxas upstairs to his room when Sora turned around to face Riku on the doorstep. Authors note to the readers (if any #wails#) there will not be a crappy clichéd kiss on the door step. Don't get your hopes up, I don't do that crap. Sweet and sentimental yes, but over done romance suck-face scenes…nu-uh… I don't think so. Ok, on with it.

"Riku stay the night, I refuse to have you drive home you're bound to be over the limit."

"Worried about my safety Sora"

"No, your car, I really like it. Actually that would be a gross misdemeanour I love your car."

Riku laughed at this. Sora had changed but it had been for the better. He was a lot more playful and outgoing than the little cling fish he used to be.

"Sure, wouldn't want to damage my car. It is after all the best thing about me. Increases charm and seductiveness tenfold."

"It just went down a notch coz you said tenfold, we don't live in the eighteen hundreds Ku." The addition of his childhood pet name did not go unnoticed by Riku. He smiled. "I'm considering getting rid of it; people keep using me for my car."

Sora's smile toned down a notch before he walked forward and cupped the taller by one centimetre male's (snigger, what Sora's not gonna be a pansy in this one. Nope- nadda) cheek. "You have much more going for you Riku. You must know that." He leant forward and kissed Riku for a fleeting moment.

"You just want me for my car."


	12. Random acts of Drunkards

**A:N/ Yeah I know I should have updated sooner but, well I'm lazy and that's all there is to it. I'm being honest you can shoot me all you want but I wont die, coz I'm a vampire at least that's what my vampire obsessed friends say. Sometimes having pointy Canine teeth have their advantages, -sigh- I wish I was a vampire that would be awesome. But I don't think I would be very good at it, I hate raw meat I like my steak over done. oh well. This contains sex as mentioned. I'm sorry I wussed out in the middle, it was my first attempt at writing smut and I really didn't like how it turned out. It was going to be more detailed and then -sigh- I read the guidelines on fan fic and panicked, yeah I know they mightn't check but then again maybe they're stalking me, I have pointy teeth you know. Maybe they have fetishes. Don't worry about me I'm just hyper because TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY. I would squee, but I don't have any mental capacity left to kill. Sorry. No offence to squeers, i just can't do it, tried once failed miserably, i only do it inside my head. If that. **

**I hope you like this, reviews again are appreciated especially since I am writing my first omggasp lemon, wow. Now I have to change the rating. I have decided the plot is too lame and I want some stuff to start happening so don't kill me for the cliffy. M'kay I just looked back at my other notes and wow, I'm bipolar. Hmm why am I not surprised. Let me know how this goes, umm if you want to give me any ideas for plot points I would be happy to have them, coz I just realised I'm writing this story and have no clue where it's going. Okay well I know where some of it is going, the other half is just sitting there looking at me like 'what?' OMFG look at the slider tiny yeah. 12 pages woot! Oh the song is work by jimmy eat world, love them!!! They are old but I don't care! **

**Read, review, or else. **

"The hhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllsssss are alive with the sooooooooound of music!" Roxas punctuated that verse with a hiccup and then started to sway about merrily.

"Roxas you need to stop ok." Axel was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands intertwined with each other. He was trying to stop himself from standing up and shaking the boy, so that hopefully all alcohol that was ingested into his blood would splash onto the floor.

Before they had gotten back to the house Roxas had pulled a number of stunts, three that happened to be imprinted in Axels mind for all eternity.

1) Before getting into the car, Roxas took off running…okay stumbling blindly down the street before he some how managed to find himself in the red light district. Axel chased after him only to find him talking to an extremely make-upped female. How could he forget Roxas's words "My brother says I'm gay, care to help me show him that I'm not?" Axel had to drag a very grumpy and drunken Roxas back into Riku's car.

2) Whilst inside the car, Roxas thought it would be a good idea to insult every car that Riku pulled up beside at traffic lights. One car included a number of members who Axel suspected to be part of some Mafia. Thank god Riku was driving, he waisted not a minute high tailing it out of there.

And 3) when stopped at a give way section at the on ramp to a major intersection, Roxas decided he no longer wanted to sit in the car. So again, he opened the door and ran through the streets of downtown suburbia. Now this did have some positive points as far as Axel was concerned, Roxas with all of his running decided he would like to take off his long sleeved shirt…and then his t-shirt, and then his belt. Then his pants.

Luckily by this time Sora had turned up and chased down Roxas carrying his clothes and shoved him into a nearby bush to get dressed.

That night was indeed turning out to be a long one especially now that Roxas was not heeding to Axels suggestions and was starting to dance around his bedroom, looking at his red walls and posters of his favourite Rock bands.

"Did I tell you that my brothers gay?" Roxas stopped and tried to keep his eyebrow raised whilst swaying quite dramatically on the spot. His eyebrow quit and fell back into place only to have Roxas use two hands to hold it up in place again. He was infact still swaying.

Axel let out a breath in amusement "Ah yeah, you did"

Roxas let out a loud exaggerated laugh "Not like you couldn't tell by just looking at him." Axel winced at the menace in Roxas's tone.

"That's a bit harsh"

"Oh boo hoo" Roxas started spinning again and then stopped, he drew out a long 'I' vowel sound, as if he was trying to decide something.

Axel sitting on Roxas checked bed spread stretched his legs and he rubbed his left eye with his finger tips only opening them to see Roxas leaning out his open window. It was a large glass- paned white window, the types you see in movies like Romeo and Juliet. Except Roxas had no intentions of swaying his next door neighbour, the infamous and well known drug lord Xaldin. He preferred the term pharmaceutical induced travel agent. You know one where you only need ten bucks for a stoke and then you could travel to any destinations you wanted, provided it was whilst you were out of your mind.

"XALDIN YOU HOME?" Roxas's voice was harsh and he knitted his brows together in frustration. No apparently Xaldin wanted to ignore him, probably a wise choice.

"Roxas what the hell are you doing." Not a moment later Axel was up trying to pull Roxas back in through the window, arms tangled around his waist.

"I can make the jump! I know I can, I've done it plenty a times" Axel sighed in frustration as Roxas still tried to pull himself out the window.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you would give it a decent go, that and you would seriously hurt yourself Rox, that jump is over two metres wide. No way in hell could you make that"

"Just watch me."

"No I refuse to stand here and watch will you attempt suicide." Axel put one foot against the wall and used it as a lever to pull Roxas, claws scraping against the frame, back into the room. Landing with a thud onto the floor, Axel sat up on his knees and shook his head at the sight of the blonde. His eyes were puffed, like he'd been doing something innocent –crying- not out getting sloshed underage. No he was a walking contradiction better yet, an oxymoron. Roxas's hair ruffled out around his head making him look adorable and utterly too inviting. His arms hung loose around his head and shaking his head was all Axel could do to stop himself from taking advantage. No he didn't want that, he didn't want an advantage in this case; he wanted them both to be in it together.

"Shit" he breathed

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure, but correct me if I'm wrong but…I think I'm drunk."

"Yeah, you are. But look at the bright side that was the most coherent thing I have heard you say all night, you must be sobering up." Axel couldn't resist he reached over and pushed a stray lock of Roxas's hair away from his forehead.

"Axel?"

"Yeah Rox?"

"Did I tell you Sora's gay?" at this Axel chuckled, okay so maybe he was sobering up, but he still had a long way to go before he recommended Rox for a breathalyser.

"Yeah you did"

"Is…it…Is being gay, fun?" Axel just stared and repeatedly opened and shut his mouth like a fish. He was not expecting that.

xXx

"_You just want me for my car."_ No, thought Sora definitely not. He was going to have to rectify this. Hopefully the rectifying would somewhere along the way include both of their rectums. (-slow claps- bravo authoress bravo, all hail to your witty humour and clever antics...)

Sora stared at Riku the silence so intangible that neither wanted to break it. But they wouldn't get anywhere if they did that, now would they?

Leaning up with only a minor falter in his steady motion he laced Riku's lips with his own again. Pushing more firmly he was happy to feel the adoption of two new body parts. A pair of warm arms hugged around his waist, supporting him, egging him on. Sora pulled back centimetres from Riku's lips, he could still feel the heat between them. It vibrated between the folds of their lips, creating an almost magnet like attraction.

"What car?"

Riku smiled and then kissed the boy once, and then again. He pulled back once more only to have Sora pushing him up against the side of their porch; the light above them flickered with the tremor of two bodies pounding together against its foundations. It could have given way, but again that was doubtful to Riku at least who was enjoying the tingling sensation it caused against his spine.

xXx

"I don't know how to answer that Rox. I think you sort of have to decide for yourself. It's almost like asking is being straight fun, or is life fun? I don't have an answer for that." Axel scratched his head.

"Axel I…" Roxas frowned at himself as the words caught in his mouth. He couldn't continue, even the words sounded stupid in his head. He was embarrassed at the reaction; truthfully he was embarrassed at himself. He groaned and smacked his hands into his head. Grabbing his hair he flung his head in his lap and that's where he stayed for a good five minutes, give or take a few.

Axel was at a loss of what to do; he couldn't remember ever having Roxas this troubled when they were together before. You know when they were together as friends of course. Usually they just hung out, did boy stuff and were complete idiots, laughing, running around, doing stupid stuff high on adrenaline. Axel sighed maybe it was best he just left, Roxas was safe, he'd calmed down. He wasn't trying to kill himself 'flying'. He stood up.

"Axel?" He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at Roxas whose head still hadn't lifted off his lap.

"Yeah?"

"dooonnsttuufgghlllenjs?"

"what?"

"doouyniosyghjf?"

"Roxas I can't hear you?"

"DODUUIEWUIHFH?"

Axel sighed and walked back over to the bed grabbing Roxas by the back of his shirt and pulling him up straight like a marionette.

"Okay now speak."

"Do you want to stay over, you know like old times?"

Axel smirked and flopped back on Roxas bed. "Okay but I get the bed."

"What?" Roxas grabbed the pillow behind him and flung it forwards smacking Axel in the face.

"Oh it's on bitch!" From out of nowhere some music started and the boys were shouting and carrying on jumping over the bed, beanbags, various electrical items and stuffed toys?

"What the fuck is that?" Roxas asked in mid swing, Axel having no time to sidestep, dropped to the ground and swung at Roxas's legs.

"I think it's Sora's secret stash of mood music."

"What the hell is mood music?"

"I'll tell you when you hit puberty my young Padowan."

"That's it you're dead."

Roxas grabbed a remote control and pressed a button; the CD player behind Axel turned on and pumped out some Rock and Roll. Axel mimed playing the guitar and Roxas climbed onto the bed. Before he could se it coming Roxas was flying downwards with pillow held high in the air and heading straight for Axel.

Axel pillow in hand swung around and went to hit Roxas's pillow out of his hands.

_**If you only once would let me  
Only just one time  
**_

The material connected and both pillows went flying out through the window.

_**Then be happy with the consequence  
with whatever's gonna happen tonight**_

Axel turned back around in time for his body to connect with Roxas's in a less than pleasurable way.

"Ooooff"

Axel was in the process of regaining the feeling in his face, and trying to subdue the spinning feeling in his head.

_**Don't think we're not serious  
When's it ever not  
**_

"Roxas you're head in damn hard and bloody heavy. I think you've given me a concussion!" Axel chuckled to show he was joking and when he had no response from Roxas he opened his eyes. Oh yeah he forgot about the weight on his lap. Peering out of one of his eyes he could see a very flustered blonde boy sitting on his lap.

"Roxas are you in? Did that head knock leave any permanent damage?" He knocked on Roxas's head for good measure. "Hello anyone home?" Smiling Axel sat up on his elbows and waited for Roxas snappy comeback, he looked at the boy who seemed to be deep in thought.

Meanwhile Roxas was having a mental battle of his own. 'This can't be right. It certainly can't be normal'. Roxas nibbled on the side of his nails to help calm his nerves. But he'd been feeling it since he'd come back, since they went to high school together, since as long as he could remember. No it's just friendly admiration. It's nothing more than that. 'Then again how would I know? I've been kissed by girls tonnes of times and yet they do nothing for me. I have never once thought about them when they've kissed me, I always contemplated menial things like…sports, if I needed to have a shower, what mum was making for dinner, or oh wow that light bulb needs to be changed. On some more recent occasions…I though about…

"Axel?"

_**The love we make is give and it's take  
I'm game to play along  
**_

Opening his eyes wide and making an 'hmm' noise to show he was paying attention Axel was surprised when a pair of hands, reached down and snatched his shirt in fistfuls, dragging him up forwards so he sat up straight.

Axel's surprise was put on hold when Roxas his eyes clenched shut very tightly it looked painful, pushed his lips on Axel. Axel just sat there watching Roxas and when he pulled back Roxas looked up at Axel somewhat angrily.

"Was that it? You didn't do anything." It wasn't a question it was a fact, Axel smirked, yeah he'd just gotten his first kiss by Roxas and he hadn't moved a muscle. Who'd have thunk it?

It wasn't as if Roxas didn't feel a thing when he'd kissed Axel. He'd felt something sure enough, but he wasn't used to just sitting there, not moving. Usually by now the girls would join in, was it different with males, and did one have to take the lead like the girls or…what? Roxas would have liked it a lot more if Axel had shown some interest instead of just sitting there. He would have been more inclined to …what? Go further, no not just yet, but maybe he'd be more encouraged to think that Axel had felt and wanted to feel the sensations that Roxas did.

_**All I can say  
I shouldn't say**_

He couldn't pinpoint them as emotions exactly, but he could sure as hell use a lot of adjectives to describe how they made his body react, how they made him feel. Warm, light hearted, weak and yet completely sure that he wasn't being taken advantage of, these notions were becoming soppy, almost feminine to Roxas and he didn't want to sound less powerful. Roxas wanted equality with Axel but he had a feeling that he would be, in some areas anyway. Roxas felt security and most of all, like every touch every breath would be different, new, exciting…_ exhilarating_ when he experienced them with Axel. Or maybe that was just because he was a male, and he'd never done this with a guy before.

_**Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time**_

Axel's insides softened after the initial shock war off. Roxas couldn't be could he? He didn't want to feel like because everyone around him was gay that he had to be as well, to well, fit in. Axel wanted Roxas to unconditionally like him…maybe one day love him like he did. Axel sighed and steadied himself his hands.

"Roxas look I don't want you to feel forced into doing this, well you know because of everything."

"Everything? Like my brother and… you?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders in response. Roxas didn't like this, Axel thought it was because of peer pressure. No chain smoking and binge drinking could be resulted because of peer pressure not this. Not the way he felt. He shook his head.

_**oh oh, oh oh oh  
oh oh, oh oh oh**_

"No, Axel it's not because of peer pressure. This is how I actually feel. I'm sorry to uh, confuse you I guess." He made to get up but Axel sat up and put two steadying hands on his hips.

_**All the best DJs are saving  
Their slowest song for last**_

"Don't be upset Rox, it's just that you changed your mind so suddenly when you seemed so sure…I guess I didn't know what to think. If you're serious and one hundred percent sure and happy about you know whatever that this is. I'm okay with it." Roxas smiled at Axel's sentiment. So he guessed that meant he was gay or bisexual at least. Could you be counted as bisexual if you kissed girls but weren't really…enthused by them? I guess not. So that must meant he was solidly and identifiably…flaming.

_**When the dance is through  
Its me and you  
**_

Axel took Roxas smile as an affirmation and chuckled. "So about that kiss before?" Roxas's ears shot up at this, figuratively of course. He sat and raised an eyebrow at Axel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It was piss weak"

"Yeah well I was trying my best, come on give me some credit. It wasn't as if you made it easy or even enjoyable." He crossed his arms and turned away from Axel in mock snob fashion. Axel grinned and pulled Roxas roughly back onto his lap.

"Not enjoyable huh? I guess I will have to fix that."

Roxas leant forward and Axel again let out a small laugh. "Steady on turbo."

Roxas leant back as if he was insulted, where as in actual fact he was embarrassed. To show up that arsehole he was contemplating telling him to get out right now and that he never wanted to see him again.

_Yeah right._

Axel sat up straight and slid one hand around the side of Roxas face that was turned, gently guiding it back to face him, Axel smiled lips closed and Roxas let out a breath in defeat. Okay so maybe he wasn't going to make Axel leave anytime soon. Bringing the other hand up and the other side of Roxas face he pulled the boy excruciatingly slow towards his face. Once their lips met Roxas felt everything liquefy, his thought process his insides that stupid incessant nagging feeling that never quite leaves you. Pressing a little harder Axel turned his head on the side and started to kiss Roxas more openly (pun not intended). Their lips moving in sync, the sounds only heard for a brief moment were their slow breathing and the music from downstairs.

"ahh-onh FUCK! OHH YEA-UNGH!" Roxas and Axel broke apart both boys staring questioningly at one another. Then they both broke out in a fit of laughter and rolled away from each other. Roxas lay down next to Axel and smirked, more animalistic sounds emitting from the living room.

"Mood music huh?" Axel laughed and asked if they were gonna get caught.

"Nah, Sora got a call at dinner, mum and dad had to go to a conference or meeting or something. They are staying at a hotel."

"Lucky us."

Turning his head to look at Axel, said red head rolled his too make eye contact with Roxas before he spoke.

"Yeah, lucky us."

xXx

Sora pulled back and stared at Riku both boys cheeks very flushed and their bodies hummed with adrenaline. Sora stood head tilted back at the door as if asking 'do you want to come in?' in actual fact Sora was more than screaming with his body for 'do you want to come in …and ravish me?' Riku leant forward and then paused. Sora's face and body became tense as Riku didn't move. Had he pushed him too far? Was Riku more of a no sex on the first date type person? Sora was worried, he'd been very close with Riku, he felt emotionally tied to the boy and now physically…well lets' just say the physical attraction was not in doubt. His body was more than screaming for Riku. Sure they had just met up again after a really long absence, but the things they had, felt, shared in common were still there, if only just a little bit more matured. Also they could experience things together that Sora had only wanted to share with him as a child. Like the first time he rode a rollercoaster and his first kiss. For a long time Sora wondered if Riku had, had his first kiss as Sora watched the female, her eye's closed and superfluously happy. He wondered why, he felt nothing. So after their date Sora walked her to her door and said goodbye. Not goodnight, because by that time he'd realised that the reason he felt nothing for her or any girl was that he wasn't attracted to females. Not goodnight to the many males he'd been on dates with or 'courted'. Instead he said goodbye because he was holding on for the one who had been in his life before and would be again if Sora ever got the chance. He said goodbye to those people, so that he had no commitments, no broken hearts, and no love lost, all waiting and intact for one. Riku.

_**Come on would it really be so bad  
The things we think might be the same  
**_

Riku froze did he really want to sleep with Sora. Yeah that was a stupid question of course he did, but he didn't want to wake up in the morning with the person kicking him out of the house, no goodbye or anything. He wanted to stay, he wanted Sora to stay, and he wanted to build on their friendship, see if they could make it work. After all Rome wasn't built in a day, neither would any relationship like in some soppy fan fictions. (-cough- yeah I know low blow but hey be realistic not romantic!) He wasn't sure if he loved Sora any more than a friend and he wasn't sure if this would help them move further or destroy what they already had. He wanted to know that if the realised that they couldn't be together in an intimate aspect then they could just stay friends. Riku didn't want to loose the friendship that they had, and any if at all signals that Sora gave off had no hint as to whether or not he felt the same, if he worried about the same things.

_**But I won't fight for more  
Its just not me to wear it on my sleeve  
Count on that for sure  
**_

Sora's muscles started to chill as the night breeze blew past him; Riku was staring at the ground and seemed troubled. Sora had no idea what to say, he had no clue what Riku was thinking so he would obviously have to go with the obvious, the morning after worries.

"You can stay for as long as you want."

_**All I can say  
I shouldn't say  
**_

"Hm?" Riku looked up stunned. Sora had obviously hit the nail on the head. Riku wanted to know whether or not he would be able to leave before Sora woke up, or if he could leave without commitment. After all that's what most of Sora's dates had wanted, except for one or two but Sora was interested in them that much.

_**Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place**_

"You're free to leave whenever you want don't worry if you're not into breakfast or whatever I won't push you. Even though I kinda wish you would stay."

_**While we still have time**_

Riku stared at Sora both eyes wide open as if something amusing had surfaced. Sora was starting to get annoyed. He then smiled and leant down and kissed Sora.

"We'd better get inside, you're getting cold I saw you shiver. How bout I warm you up."

"That was the lamest excuse to come in I've ever heard. I don't know Riku if your hit up's are as lame as your love making, maybe it would be better you'd left quickly in the morning."

"I wouldn't be so sure"

"About wha-mmph" Sora was hoisted up by his legs and pinned against the door, the sudden change of pace, heating his blood and exciting him. Riku's warm hands were firmly attached to Sora's bum and he hovered his lips centimetres away from Sora's both their groins pressing against one another so hard, if it hadn't felt soo good they would be in pain.

Riku pushed open the door and it slammed closed when Sora unmounted himself from Riku's clutches and thrust himself up against the male. Sora pushed his lips hard against Riku's and when they broke apart Sora was smirking.

"I thought you needed to feel how good getting slammed up against a door was."

_**You want to take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
**_

Riku smirked, evilly and cool; Sora was a little taken aback. He stuttered and then Riku knew he had him. This game of cat and mouse was not longer continuing he knew who was the cat and his dear little innocent mouse looked devourerable (made up a new word yay!)

Riku grabbed Sora's wrists with a hand and slowly slid a hand up his thigh. Sora twitched and his breathing hitched as Riku's finger tips danced along his clothed legs.

"Just imagine if you think this feels good with clothes on how good it feels without."

Sora nodded and proceeded to strip Riku. Riku 'tsk-ed' Sora and pointed his clothes

_**While we still have time  
Yeah - We still have time  
**_

"You first." Now was the first time Sora had blushed. He felt strangely conscious of how he looked and well he didn't think he was able to be deemed 'hot'. He was cute if nothing else, probably ten times less hot than Riku.

Riku just stood transfixed as Sora put on some music, presumably to calm his nerves and started to take off his shirt. Once it was over his head, after becoming stuck and Sora wrestled with it for a little bit, it dangled off his wrists before falling to a lip pile on the floor. Sora crossed his arms over his chest as Riku stepped closer.

"Where's that aggressive Sora disappeared to?" Sora's eyes fell to the carpet but as Riku pulled his arms away from his body Sora looked up and was greeted by a kiss.

"As much as I was turned on by aggressive Sora, less overpowering and blushing Sora is much, much more my type. I think it's incredibly _sexy_."

_**oh oh (ahhhhhhhh)  
oh oh (ahhhhhhhh)  
oh oh (ahhhhhhhh)  
oh oh (ahhhhhhhh)  
**_

Sora swallowed and then kissed Riku. By the time the verse on the cd had finished, both were naked.

"Ah Riku" Riku had Sora pinned under him on the carpeted floor of the living room and was slowly tracing his fingers up the inside of his leg as before.

"See I told you it would feel better." Sora's breathing hitched and he let out a whimper as Riku started to use his nails and ran his fingers the full length of his thigh in one swift motion. Riku was pulled towards Sora as his hair became entangled in Sora's fingers. Again they kissed and their tongues pushed against one another, the friction the feeling of something of Riku's inside Sora was driving him crazy. This mid-state of intimacy was making his body scream in wanton pleasure. Riku ground his hips against the brunet haired boy and was met with a moan.

_**Can't say I was never wrong  
But some blame rests on you  
Work and play they're never okay  
To mix the way we do  
**_

Sora pushed hard against Riku's hips as their bodies collided. Sora's hands freed from Riku's hair pushed against his back and bum simultaneously. Both actions making Riku moan. His hot breath pulsed against Sora's neck and that was the final straw. Sora begged for Riku to fuck him, he said he needed him. Riku stopped and kissed Sora who whimpered in protest.

"I know you might hate me for asking this but, you're not a virgin are you?"

"Fuck no Riku, was that it, Hurry up."

"Good I was just wondering if I could skip the pleasantries."

"Like the 'preparation'? Fuck it, come on I'm horny, I'm naked and I'm begging for sex, with you! I thought that would be enough motive- ahh-onh FUCK! OHH YEA-UNGH!" Whilst Sora was talking Riku had procured some lube that the boys had retrieved earlier on in their nightly ministrations. He slammed his hard on into Sora and the boy cried out in pleasure.

Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist and both were lost in their movements. Sora continued to swear and scream in loud and audible voice, whilst Riku was husky and low when he growled his appreciation.

Riku continued to pound into Sora relentlessly and Sora cried out in ecstasy.

"Ri-iku, ahh" Riku dug his hands into Sora's back as he thrust one last time before Sora climaxed. Riku continued on for a moment longer and when Sora dragged his nails over Riku's ass and up his back, Riku cried out very clearly. _Sora_

_**All I can say  
I shouldn't say**_

Riku slumped forward using Sora's body as a cushion. Riku tried to pull out of Sora but the boy stopped him. His voice came out breathlessly and strangely it turned on Riku. "Just…don't move…for a moment. Just lie… here with me"

_**Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time**_

Riku nodded as kissed Sora again this time tenderly and soft. He didn't know that he was capable of such gentleness.

xXx

Roxas looked at the male on a mattress on the floor, he was sleeping. His breathing slow and deep.

_**You want to take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
**_

Roxas stared at him through lidded eyes,

'_Yeah I could get used to you again. Like I was before this time no secrets.'_

_**While we still have time**_

As the four boys in the house succumbed to sleep, a woman's scream echoed through out her little suburbia. It was plagued with terror and pain.


End file.
